Codex: Space Marine Chapter Fleets
by CALiGeR190
Summary: Everything you need to know about the Space Marine Chapter Fleets
1. Space Marine Strike Craft

**Space Marine Strike Craft**  
 _Versatility and Excellence_

 **Thunderhawk Gunship**

Length: 26.6 metres (can vary depending on pattern)

Wing span: 26.6 metres (main), 9.6 metres (secondary) (can vary depending on pattern)

Crew: 4 (1 Pilot, 1 Co-Pilot, 1 Gunner and 1 Navigator).

Sub-light engine: 3 RX-92-00 Turbo-fan Combustion Rockets.

Power supply: 1 Mars-pattern Plasma Fusion Generator.

Standard Armament: 1 dorsal mounted Turbo Laser Destructor or Thunderhawk-Class Battlecannon, 2 Mk-24K lascannons on attack wings, 2 Twin-Linked Heavy Bolters on forward fuselage, 2 Twin-Linked Heavy Bolters under wing tips (Can additionally carry up to 6 Hellstrike missiles, 8 plasma or melta bombs or a single torpedo in addition to up to 2 external fuel tanks for the combustion rockets.)

Machine spirit: M33 Signus class

Troop capacity: 30 Tactical or Assault Marines plus their equipment, 20 Space Marine Devastators, 10 Space Marine Terminators or a single Space Marine Dreadnought.

Warp capable: no

Lore: The Thunderhawk gunship is the strike vessel most commonly used, and most iconic, among the Space marines. It is just under 30 metres long and fills the role of a multi-role void craft and interceptor that can fill virtually any role required of a void craft. While it is not as common as it used to be, and was originally designed as a stop gap for wider use in the Imperium (from a design that was originally intended as a medium bomber/attack craft): given the rarity of the excellent Stormbird gunship and the notorious failures of the Wrath Class interceptor; it remains in service even now due to its incredible durability, reliability and versatility.

The Thunderhawk has a permanent crew of four: the pilot, co-pilot, gunner and navigator. The pilot doubles as the targeteer for any bombs or missiles (Originally there was a dedicated targeteer assigned to Thunderhawks, but the abilities of a Space Marine make this unnecessary.)

The Gunship has an armament of either a Turbo Laser Destructor (similar to the kind used as PD on capital ships) or a Thunderhawk-Class Battlecannon (a modified, completely auto-loading, version of the Baneblades main gun), 2 dorsal-wing mounted lascannons, 2 forward-wing mounted Twin-linked Heavy bolter turrets and hardpoints for up to eight bombs or six anti-fighter missiles and a torpedo hardpoint against its belly.

The ship also has the capacity to carry up to 30 space marines or a single dreadnought, also capable of carrying a dedicated land transport like a rhino or Razorback against its belly for further group support in place of a torpedo. The ship is also durable enough, and can be equipped with Melta charges, so that it can perform the Assault Boat role also. Deploying Marines directly onto opposing warships in the heart of battle.

These craft are better armed than Furies for their size and can be modified to specialise into certain roles.  
For example, some Thunderhawks have their hulls extended to better suit the transport/heavy attack craft role, these larger transporter Thunderhwaks able to carry several armoured vehicles into battle while still boasting good protection.  
The high demand and expensive/complicated construction of Thunderhawks does however mean that only the space marines can regularly deploy them. The handful that exist in Navy service only being deployed in times of dire need.

 **Caestus Assault Ram**

Length: 25 metres

Wing span: 28 metres

Crew: 1

Sub-light engine: 3 RX-98-25 Turbo-fan Combination Rockets.

Power supply: 1 Mars-pattern Plasma Fusion Generator.

Standard Armament: 2 Firefury missile launchers (with 11 cluster warheads in each), 1 Twin-Linked Magna-Melta Cannon

Machine spirit: M31 Signus-Minoris class

Troop capacity: 10 Tactical or Assault Marines plus their equipment, 6 Space Marine Devastators or 4 Space Marine Terminators.

Warp capable: no

Lore: The assault ram is the dedicated assault boat and dropship transport of the Space Marines. It is not much smaller than the Thunderhawk at around 25 metres, but can only carry a maximum of 11 marines including the pilot due to the immensely thick armour and massive engines the assault ram is equipped with.  
The design is less about getting large numbers of marines to a battlefield, and more about surgically inserting marine assault teams deep within enemy battle lines and on-board large capital ships. The very nimble and incredibly tough assault ram able to ensure all 11 marines arrive at their destination fully equipped and uninjured.  
It is as old as the Thunderhawk, entering widespread space marine service in M31, developed by the Space Marines as a combat insertion vessel into highly dangerous areas.

The ship is armed with no PD, it's defence being its fighter-like speed and mobility as well as immensely thick armour plating, but does carry offensive armament for breaching fighter screens and/or clearing an LZ for the Space Marine Cargo. It is armed with 2 Firefury missile launchers with 11 cluster warheads in each and a centrally mounted twin-linked Magna-Melta Cannon: which serves the dual purpose of creating a breach in a ship's armour (like Melta charges) and can be used to destroy armoured targets or defensive hardpoints in a ground attack.


	2. Space Marine Escorts

**Space Marine Escorts**  
 _Stalwart Defenders_

 **Gladius Class Frigate**

Size: 1.8 KM long, 0.5 KM abeam at the wings

Crew: 19,000

Max Acceleration: 5.4 g

Defences: Faramite-alloy armour plating, 1 Escort class Void shield.

Standard Main Armament: 2 double-barrelled laser-based sub-macro turret (dorsal/prow mounted), 10 laser-based sub-macro cannons (5 per broadside)

Standard secondary Armament: Turbo lasers, missile banks and autocannons (belly and spine mounted, undetermined numbers)

Auxiliary craft: 2 Arvus lighters

Lore: The Gladius is the most common void-ship in use with the Space Marines, it being one of the very few ships that sees use across almost all space marine chapters as a uniform combat vessel, even chapters that have little void presence still employing at least a couple of Gladius Frigates. This is largely due to the vessels role and capabilities.

The Gladius was developed in the closing years of the Great Crusade, an attempt by the Mechanicum to improve on the venerable Sword Class Frigate with a more powerful warship to fill the defensive escort role. The Gladius being larger, having much thicker armour, and a more impressive array of weapons. She even featured an engine system which increased her max sustained acceleration by approximately 20%. All these factors making the vessel far superior to the much older Sword design. However, the main fault with the frigate was also the reason it never saw widespread use with the Imperial Navy later in its history: it required more time and resources to construct. The Imperial Navy saw much more use in frigates that could be produced in great numbers than better quality frigates, and so demand in the navy for them was generally low, but for the space marines they were valuable system defence craft and skirmish vessels.

Most Space Marine chapters do not employ them as a means of projecting their power onto other systems, but as a means of protecting and patrolling chapter space, the Gladius being excellently well suited to dealing with low-mid level threats. The Gladius can also be a source of valuable fire support for marines on the ground, its impressive array of laser-based weapons more than capable of obliterating enemy strong points on the surface. However, despite the ships impressive capabilities as escorts, they are extremely vulnerable to larger threats. Having only a relatively small crew with very few Space Marines among them, and their impressive armour for their size ultimately counts for very little when faced with battleship-calibre weaponry. Their own firepower not able to contest the armour of most line cruisers.

 **Nova Class Frigate**

Size: 1.9 KM long, 0.5 KM abeam at the wings

Crew: 18,000

Max Acceleration: 5.4 g

Defences: Faramite-alloy armour plating, 1 Escort class Void shield.

Standard Main Armament: 1 double-barrelled laser-based sub-macro turret (dorsal/prow mounted), 6 laser-based sub-macro cannons (3 per broadside), 1 Light Lance (prow mounted)

Standard secondary Armament: Turbo lasers, missile banks and autocannons (belly and spine mounted, undetermined numbers)

Auxiliary craft: 2 Arvus lighters

Lore: The Nova is the aggressive cousin of the defensive Gladius Frigate. While the Gladius is a common and widely accepted ship by the Space Marines and wider Imperium, the Nova is much rarer and highly controversial in nature. It is the only vessel the Space Marines use that is equipped with a lance weapon, and although it is a relatively small vessel with fewer overall weapons than the Gladius and a small crew, the Imperial Navy takes great issue with the ships existence.

The Nova is supposed to be a light attack vessel, patrolling and surveying the domains of some of the larger Space Marine Chapters to seek out adversaries and swiftly dispatch them with its Light lance to avoid the deployment of more Marines than is absolutely necessary and ensure battles are ended quickly and cleanly with minimal losses. However, the Space Marine fleet is not meant to possess any lance weapons, as the primary fleet of the Imperium should have a monopoly on the weapon systems. How or why this Frigate was developed despite this sentiment is unknown, and the ship is tolerated due to its good performance in battle and relatively low threat. The Nova being easily overpowered by larger warships. But the Nova Frigate is a cause for much tension between the Space Marine Chapter Fleets and the rest of the Imperium.

The Nova as a warship is ultimately a firestorm, but more powerful in every respect. With superior speed, armour protection and firepower. Although, due to the politics surrounding the vessels, very few exist, and are used almost exclusively by the very largest and most well-trusted Space Marine Chapters.

 **Hunter Class Destroyer**

Size: 1.6 KM long, 0.3 KM abeam at the wings

Crew: 16,000

Max Acceleration: 7.8 g

Defences: Faramite-alloy armour plating, 1 Escort class Void shield.

Standard Main Armament: 1 double-barrelled laser-based sub-macro turret (dorsal/prow mounted), 2 light torpedo launch tubes (prow mounted)

Standard secondary Armament: Turbo lasers, missile banks and autocannons (belly and spine mounted, undetermined numbers)

Auxiliary craft: 2 Arvus lighters

Lore: The Hunter is a development made by the Dark Angels to emulate the success of the Cobra Class Destroyer used in vast numbers by the Imperial Navy. It is the smallest ship in use with Space Marine Chapter fleets, and features only a very light gun armament, but comes equipped with two torpedo launcher, very powerful engines and an enhanced Auspex suite.

The ship, despite being the smallest Astartes vessel it is still larger than the Cobra it is based on, and features an overall superior ship-to-ship combat capability thanks to its larger battery of more powerful laser-based weapons and vastly improved armour protection. This means the Hunter is actually capable of fighting off most escorts in single combat, and still possesses the torpedo armament and speed to pull off deadly torpedo runs on enemy capital ships. The Hunter's success was such that it has since seen adoption outside of the Dark Angles chapter fleet, and now sees extensive use with a long list of Space Marine Chapters, now the second most common space marine vessel behind the well-known Gladius Frigate.


	3. Space Marine Cruisers

**Space Marine Cruiser**  
 _Void-Borne Enforcer_

 **Strike Cruiser**

Size: 4.5 KM long, 0.5 KM abeam at the wings

Crew: 76,000

Max Acceleration: 4.5 g

Defences: faramite-alloy armour plating, 2 Cruiser Class Void shields.

Standard Main Armament: 1 Bombardment Cannon Turret (dorsal/prow mounted), 8 macro cannons (4 per broadside), 1 Large Hanger bay (prow) and either a Prow Lance (very rare), Prow Nova Cannon (even more rare) or 6 Prow Torpedo Tubes.

Standard secondary Armament: Turbo lasers, missile banks and autocannons (belly and spine mounted, undetermined numbers)

Auxiliary craft: Varies (depends too heavily on chapter of origin to generalise)

Lore: The Strike Cruiser is a design that hails from a time when the Imperium was still young and the Emperor walked among mortal men. The cruiser was then used extensively with the various legions of Astartes and the Imperial Armies Naval wing in the re-conquest of humanities lost territories across the galaxy. During that time, the Strike Cruiser was common. The Cruiser being a small, but well-armed and armoured craft that could rapidly respond to and swiftly crush threats to the Imperium's rapidly expanding domain. During the Heresy, they would prove the bane of poorly defended Star systems and convoy operations, able to run down and obliterate fleets of smaller vessels, carry out orbital assaults, and evade retaliation from larger and more ponderous foes. All sides made use of the Strike Cruiser, and as such much of the capital ship casualties of the era were among the Strike Cruisers.  
In the modern Imperium, the Strike Cruiser is no less deadly, but far less common. Now only the Space Marine Chapters, fragmented from their old legions, still hold onto the ancient cruisers.

Now the Strike Cruiser is the most commonly seen Space Marine vessel outside of their escorts, and certainly the most commonly seen Space Marine vessel during any sort of offensive. The Strike Cruiser being the perfect vessel: with its impressive combat abilities, speed and armour; to spread the influence of even the smallest chapters far beyond their local systems and provide their service to the wider Imperium. The Strike Cruiser especially shines during planetary invasion and assisting the Imperial Navy in chasing down targets of priority. A single Strike Cruiser producing the results of a whole Imperial Navy task-force with seemingly contemptuous ease when performing such tasks.

Some Strike Cruisers (usually only belonging to the largest and most space-faring of chapters whom the Imperium trusts), are even outfitted with lances and Nova Cannons, making them quite possibly the most deadly man-made ship of its weight-class. The ship is also extremely durable, having massively thick armour covering every visible surface, and two layers of the most advanced void shielding the Imperium can provide. The Strike cruiser also has an impressive carrier capacity, capable of carrying whole squadrons of the formidable Thunderhawk Gunship and great hosts of smaller or less powerful craft the chapter sees fit to use.

To add to this versatility, some Strike Cruisers have their weapons-loadout and shielding reduced in exchange for more powerful engines and augur equipment, creating what is essentially a light-scout variant of the Strike Cruiser. Less effective as a combat vessel, but more able to detect danger and respond to faster opponent's attacks and deny raids into chapter territory. This modification is referred to as the Vanguard Sub-Class of Strike Cruiser.

The only thing the Strike Cruiser suffers from is its rarity. For a ship intended to operate in packs, it has since become exceptionally rare to find more than a single Strike Cruiser among the vast majority of Space Marine Chapters. Only the very large and the very fortunate possessing more, and rarely deploying them in large numbers (with notable exceptions). This rarity is largely due to the inability of the Imperium to replace Strike Cruiser losses, and thus a Strike Cruiser can often find itself overwhelmed if it finds itself fighting too many opponents at once, and its loss is often catastrophic for the parent chapter and a sour loss for the Imperium at large. Although, larger chapters would normally deploy their Battle Barges if such a large threat exists that their Strike Cruisers cannot overcome it, although even then: mobility can be its own protection.


	4. Space Marine Battleships

**Space Marine Battleship**  
 _Relics of a Lost Era_

 **Battle Barge**

Size: 8 KM long, 3 KM abeam at the wings (can vary massively, different battle fleets and even fleet admirals refitting and purpose-building unique and highly customised warships)

Crew: 165,000

Max Acceleration: 1.5 g

Defences: faramite-alloy armour plating, 8 battleship class Void shields.

Standard Main Armament: 10 Heavy 'Titan Forge' Macro Cannons (5 per broadside), one large hangar deck (prow), 4 Bombardment Cannons (dorsally mounted), 6 Super Heavy Torpedo Launchers (prow) (sometimes, very rarely, equipped with prow Nova Cannon and/or dorsal lances)

Standard secondary Armament: turbolasers, missile banks and autocannons (belly and spine mounted, undetermined numbers)

Auxiliary craft: Varies heavily depending on Chapter

Lore: The Battle barge is the largest, and by far most powerful, warship in service with the Space Marines. They are true battleships, easily able to stand up to any competing warship in their weight class and likely not only survive the encounter, but leave the opponent as a smouldering hulk.

The term Battlebarge is old, existing before and beyond written or living memory, and these vessels have loyally served the Imperium as heavy assault vessels since the conception of the empire of man. The Battlebarge was the perfect vessel for the Great Crusade. Its large imposing shape often being enough to inspire fear and respect in newly subdued populations, while its heavy weaponry and transport capacity made it perfect for orbital assaults, its thick hide shrugging aside any resistance. The massed and brutal assault of Stormbirds from the great hull of a Battlebarge enough to subdue whole star systems in the majority of cases.

During that time, the Battlebarge was not a class but merely a designation for battleships in service with the legions and the expansion fleets, although the Battlebarge has since evolved to become recognised as its own separate class, distinctively different from Imperial Navy Battleships. For one they normally lack Lances, the Imperial Navy trusting only the most loyal of chapters to possess such warships. The Battlebarge instead having a whole battery of fearsome Bombardment Cannons. Less effective as long range ship-killers, but brutally powerful close range weapons with devastating stopping power even by battleship standards. They also normally lack the characteristic armoured prow, or Nova Cannons, of the Imperial Navy. Instead the ship opts for torpedoes and a large prow hanger bay to facilitate the close support of ground forces and to pursue fleeing opponents trying to stay away from the deadly Bombardment Cannons and Heavy Macro Batteries.

Although the Battlebarge is a mighty ship, it is also a lumbering beast, stricken by the short effective range of much of its weaponry. The Imperium is also no longer capable of replacing them, the ancient designs the ships evolved from simply beyond the Industrial or Technological capacity of the modern Imperium. Although, enemies of the Imperium would be hard-pressed to damage a Battle barge, as their armour is especially tough, multiple hundreds of metres thick at most points and devoid of external structural weaknesses that could be exploited. Although, this is equally as true for the Imperial Navy and Loyal Battlebarges, as many of the venerable vessels also operate in the services of the ruinous powers: and they are no less tough and deadly.


End file.
